legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
SSC Status Chart Comparison
This Status Chart reflects the stats of the character. These are ranked from a 0-5 Scale with 6 being the maximum. 6 is only for special cases and the only reason why a character would have a 6 would be to show how the character has exceeded that stat. These charts are split into Part I and Part II since the game is split up that way. Part I shows the character stats at the end of Part I while Part II shows the stats at end of Part II. The only things on the Stat chart that's not an actual stat is Intel and Stamina. Later in Part I, they can Pair Up with each other. Through Pair Up, two characters will stick together in battle and help each other, boosting stats. Sometimes when Paired Up, they can attack simultaneously or defend each other. All stats are improved when Paired Up, but there are higher ones for the stats that the two units specialize in. Each character will have certain ones that they will boost the most and with that, some might be better to Pair Up with others, hence the "recommended" section. In the game, some characters have closer relationships than others, and there are even more bonuses if they're close enough. For example, if Skye Pairs Up with Stream, they're stats will boost each other's, but there are higher boosts if Skye Pairs Up with Aurora because they're closer. Through Pair Up, the Player can unlock Scenarios between the two that show interaction and the later Pair Ups will start to show a progressive relationship/friendship between the two characters. When the Scenarios are viewed, Affinity raises with the characters. The higher the Affinity, the more compatible the characters are with each other, and the more they will work together in battle when Paired Up. When they work together, there will be more defending, attacking, automatic healing, and combined attacks they can do. More character skills are likely to be activated when they're Paired Up. Although there are recommended pairs, anyone can be put together with anyone and it really just depends on the Player's preferences... Because most Players would want to unlock the Scenarios between the characters and the stats and Affinity would be a bonus. Note: There are also possible Combined Ultimate Moves- basically a combined variation of two character's Ultimate Attacks, and can only be unlocked if the Affinity is high enough. Pairs with a Combined Ultimate: Skye and Zephyr, Glacieus and Blaze, Spark and Leaf. In a Combined Ultimate Move, they do more damage than the regular Ultimate. Skye Note: These are her statuses WITHOUT the echanced abilities and extra powers. Overall, Skye has the highest stats of the party members, being the main character. It's highly recommended to keep Skye in battle as she is the strongest powerhouse, able to do the most damage quickly. She's what you would call a Main Attacker or a Sweeper, since her main attributes are Strength, Speed, and Evasion. It's recommended for her to Pair Up with anyone in need of Speed and Strength as she mainly boosts up those statuses but can also work defensively and defend the more fragile characters. Recommended to pair her with Zephyr, Shadow, or Aurora, mainly Zephyr because she can boost his speed tremendously making him another Sweeper. Her overall battling style is powerful and aggressive; less focused on aura and more on raw power. Zephyr Note: Although it's unknown what his stats are at the beginning of the game, they were most likely lower. Despite Zephyr having the second highest statuses in the game he has the highest growth between the two parts, being the main character with most growth ability wise. He's also one of the most useful powerhouses in battle and it's best to keep him at all times. He's more of your typical Swordsman in RPG's, more of an all-around battler with more balanced Stats. He'll boost Evasion and Strength mainly when Paired Up with someone, and he's good with anyone, able to support any party member. Recommended to pair him with Skye, Shadow, or Luna, mainly Skye because he can boost up everything that she already has, making her even more destructive than before and she'll boost his speed tremendously. He also has extremely powerful Aura attacks after level 30 and using them can deal extremely high amounts of damage as he levels up more and more. His overall fighting style is a more graceful one focused on aura and aura techniques, rather than pure power. Shadow Note: The typical Healer, but can also fare pretty well battling. He's more of a Defensive Unit though, a good Tank so it's recommended to have him take up a decent amount of hits while the others attack. Though it's better to have him in the back healing. He'll boost Defence and Magic, an interesting combo. Best to pair him with Skye, Aurora, or Zephyr. His fighting style is more slow paced, as he deals less hits at a time, but can deal a decent amount of damage, but he shines more on the defensive side. He can deal more damage with magic than with raw power. Aurora Note: The other main Healer and offensive Unit for Magic. It's best to have her in the back healing and casting while the others are busy taking on the front lines so Aurora doesn't get hit. She'll boost Magic and Resistance when paired with her. Recommended Pairs: Skye, Shadow, Spark. Her fighting style is almost entirely magic-based and with aura. Leaf Note: A more speedy unit. Though he lacks Strength, his Speed and Accuracy makes up for it, allowing him to land more hits. He'll boost Speed and Accuracy. Recommended Pairs: Spark, Glacieus, and Blaze. His fighting style is more about landing hits quickly, rather than focusing on power, so he can deal multiple strikes in one go. Spark Note: A more all-around fighter. She's mainly there to support the main attackers, be one of the main attackers, or defend anyone if needed, making her one of the more useful units in battle. She'll boost Accuracy and Defence when Paired Up. Recommended Pairs: Leaf, Aurora, Stream. She can act as either a defensive OR an offensive unit, and her fighting style is more focused on power and channeling aura into her weapons and releasing it. On the offensive, she will use her lance, and on the defensive, she'll use her shield. Luna Note: A Unit that can really compliment any team, as Luna is a jack-of-all-trades. She's a decent supporter for attacking and can cast Magic to a certain degree and Heal. Really, Luna is more of a Unit to help pretty much anyone since her stats are pretty balanced. When Paired Up, she mainly boosts Accuracy and Skill. Recommended Pairs: Zephyr, Blaze, and Stream. She focuses more on aura control in her fighting style and using it in many shapes and sizes while taking things carefully to analyze the situation. Blaze Note: He's both Offensive and Defensive, but he's a good Tank to take a lot of damage and then deal a decent amount. When paired with anyone, he can boost their Strength and Defence. Recommended Pairs: Leaf, Luna, Glacieus. His fighting style focuses more on power with his claws and fangs, but can channel his aura into his attacks for buffs. Glacieus Note: He's pretty good Tank as well. With both Resistance and Defence, he's good at defending pretty much anything. He's also a good supporting character for helping out any attackers. He boosts Resistance and Defence when paired up. Recommended Pairs: Stream, Blaze, and Leaf. Since he dual-wields his Tonfas, he can deal multiple strikes in one go, like Leaf. He is not as fast as Leaf in this aspect and will not land as many hits, but each hit deals more damage. Stream Note: Stream is an offensive attacker who can provide great assistance to the other offensive Units. She can attack decently well and can Heal to an extent. She's a pretty good speedy attacker she lands critical hits easily. When paired, she boosts Speed and Skill. Recommended Pairs: Glacieus, Luna, Spark. Her fighting style is more of a speed-based one with quick slashes, and technique, rather than raw power.